


13: Lucky Day/Lucky Night

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Gotham - Autumn OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Bittersweet Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Day 13/31: Lucky Day/Lucky NightOswald is given the chance to relive his luckiest day.Read Series notes for Challange details.





	13: Lucky Day/Lucky Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic combines elements from Episode 3x4 New Day Rising and 3x5 Anything For You for narrative purposes. However this fic is not a narrative retelling of either episode.

_ ‘What have you brought me today, Zatanna?’ Oswald reached for the strange pendant dangling in the mysterious magician’s fingers.  _

 

_ ‘This is charm is known as the Luck Pendant,’ she pulled the necklace out of his reach. ‘As you can see, it was crafted in the shape of a seven leaf clover. Each leaf represents an aspect of luck, hope, faith, love, luck, wealth, and longevity. When all of these aspects come together the greatest of luck is bestowed upon the wearer.’  _

 

_ ‘And you would give such a worthy bauble to me, a man you have sworn to hate,’ he eyed the crafty magician carefully. ‘Why?’ _

 

_ ‘For a price of mine choosing,’ she smiled and brought the pendant in front of his face. ‘But know this, it has a limit. Wear it when you go to bed tonight and in the morning you will wake to your one perfect lucky day.’  _

 

_ Oswald was a lonely old creature, but he had not always been that way. ‘What is your price?’  _

 

_ ‘I have heard rumors of a certain tome in your possession that once belonged to my father,’ Zatanna spun the pendant. ‘I walk out of here today with the tome in my hands and I leave the Luck Pendant here with you. Have we a deal?’  _

 

_ ‘This day, how long does it last?’ Oswald asked.  _

 

_ ‘How long does a day usually last,’ she shrugged. ‘From wake to sleep and wake in the bed you bedded in.’  _

 

_ Oswald did not trust this woman, but have the pendant he must. ‘Agreed. We have a deal.’ _

 

××××××××××

 

Oswald did not know what had woken him, last he remembered was slipping the cold pendant under his pajama top and getting into his bed. And he had fallen asleep thinking of he who he had not thought upon for fifteen years. 

 

The one and only true love of his miserable life. 

 

“Mister Cobblepot, it is no day to stay in bed,” a voice spoke somewhere above him. “Or have you forgotten what day it is?” 

 

The voice was awfully familiar but not one he had heard in some time, and definitely not this friendly the last time he had heard it. He pulled down the blankets and blinked against the sunlight from the open window. But he would know the shape of that tall lean figure anywhere. 

 

“Ed- Edward,” he clutched the blanket to him and put his hand under his pillow for the knife that wasn't there. “What are you doing here in my chambers?” The last time they had been in the same room had been the lunchroom at Arkham, and Oswald still had the scar from the plastic knife Nygma had attacked him with on the back of his hand. 

 

“You told me to wake you at exactly seven forty-five,” Ed handed Oswald a cup of coffee. “Not a minute before or after.” 

 

“Ed, it  _ is  _ you, isn't it?” he almost dropped the cup. He didn't understand how it was possible but the man in front of him  _ was  _ Ed Nygma.  _ His  _ Ed Nygma. The only other person he had completely loved other than his parents and… the boy. The only time he had let love weaken him. He grabbed Ed’s hand as though to prove he was real and not a dream like so many other times. “I missed you… how I've missed you, so much.” He started to cry. 

 

Edward took the cup and set it aside on the stand. “Mister Cobblepot, Oswald, what has come over you?” He lifted Oswald’s face. “Are you feeling ill?” 

 

_ Oswald.  _ Edward had not called him by anything other than the Penguin since he had declared Ed dead and came out as the Riddler. He had not allowed anyone else to call him Oswald. 

 

“I have never felt better,” he laughed but noticed he  _ did  _ feel better than he had in years. The aches and pains of aging were gone and now that he realized he was also about fifty pounds, or more, lighter. “Edward,” he gripped his arms, “what is today's date?” 

 

“Why it is the day we've waited for,” Ed grinned,  _ “Mayor  _ Cobblepot.” 

 

“It's election day?” Oswald asked, of course it would be. 

 

“It is,” Edward answered. “And you have a campaign stop in an hour.” 

 

“Help me dress, Edward.” 

 

Oswald knew this date well and he knew what he had come back to finally do.

 

××××××××××

 

“What have you done?” Butch pulled his gun out on Ed. “You've lost Penguin the election. I always knew you were a GCPD rat, Nygma.” 

 

“Butch, lower the weapon,” Oswald sighed. “Listen to the crowd.” They were already chanting  _ Mayor Cobblepot.  _ “We've won.” Although, as Oswald knew, the victory would be short lived.

 

“You have won, Oswald,” Edward turned his smile to him. “I believed in you. They believed in you. I cannot be bought, but I can be stolen with one glance. I am worthless to one but priceless to two, what am I?” Ed brought his hands together in a shape of a heart.

 

“Love,” Oswald breathed. “You are love.” Ed  _ was  _ the answer to the riddle. And he knew he had come back to finally tell him the truth as he should've done all those years before. “Edward, I have to tell you something,” he took his hands and took a deep breath. “I love-.”

 

“You ruined everything!” Butch yelled out and pushed Edward down. “You got in my way!” He put his hands around Edward's throat and started to strangle him. Ed’s legs kicked out and his hands tried to pull Butch’s hands away but the other man was too strong. 

 

Oswald stood frozen. This wasn't supposed to be happening now. It was too soon! What if- Butch actually managed to kill Ed this time? He couldn't allow that to happen! He charged forward and jumped on Butch’s back. And pushing his thumbs into the larger man’s eyes, he bit his ear hard enough to taste blood. “Let Ed go!” He growled. 

 

Butch stood and tried to knock Oswald off his back but he held on. He heard cameras going off, the flashes blinding him. “Um.. get off the assailant, Mister Mayor,” Harvey chuckled and trained his GCPD issued weapon on Butch.

 

Oswald slipped off Butch’s back and spat out blood. “You all saw  _ this  _ man attack my Chief of Staff,” he pointed at Butch. “I want this man taken into custody right this instant,” he stomped with his good foot. “What are you waiting for? This is your first order from your new mayor.” 

 

“You heard the  _ new  _ Mayor,” Harvey started taking Butch into custody. 

 

Everything had happened within moments but it felt like hours as he checked on Edward. He dropped on the ground and took his head in his hands. Ed coughed and finally opened his eyes. Oswald sighed in relief and touched his forehead to his. He wanted to kiss  _ him  _ as he had wanted to back then, but it wasn't the right time. 

 

“Mayor Cobblepot,” one of his aides, his name forgotten in time, stepped forward, “the people, they are waiting for your speech.” 

 

“I just... want to go home,” Oswald helped Edward get to his feet. “Get the driver.”

 

××××××××××

 

Oswald handed Edward the cup. “Here you go, hot tea and honey just like my mother used to make me whenever I had a sore throat.” In truth, he hated the feeling of warm honey going down his throat but he still drank it because it reminded him of his mother, and Edward. 

 

“Thank you, Oswald,” Ed coughed to the side. He wore his father's robe as Oswald had insisted, and the open neck revealed the deepening bruises made by Butch’s fingers around his throat. Oswald sat next to him on the sofa and reached out to touch the bruise. Edward gasped and flinched back. 

 

“I apologize,” Oswald took his hand back. “Did I hurt you?” 

 

“No,” Edward blushed in the heat of the fireplace. “It is only… sensitive.” 

 

“Are you sure you do not wish to see a physician?” 

 

“No need,” he shrugged. “It looks worse than it feels. I know, I've had worse.” 

 

“Butch could've killed you, if I hadn't-,” Oswald hated to think how close he had come to losing Ed forever. Better he hate him forever than lose him. 

 

“But he didn't,” Edward touched Oswald’s hand, “because you were there.” 

 

“You put yourself in danger because of me,  _ why  _ Edward?” The  _ Riddler  _ claimed to have never had any feelings for him, that he had used his power and position, but he  _ had  _ put himself in danger for him  _ then  _ and now. 

 

“You should know, Oswald,” Edward smiled at him like it was the most natural thing in the world. “I would do anything for you.” He looked down at his tea. “Before Butch attacked me, you were about to say something, what was it you wished to tell me?” 

 

“I don't remember-,” Oswald gave a laugh. “I must have forgotten in all the excitement. I am just glad you are safe.” He lied. 

 

“I am worthless to one but priceless to two, what am I?” Ed leaned closer to Oswald, almost close enough to kiss. 

 

“A… kiss,” Oswald guessed. And Edward leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. The pendant under Oswald’s clothes burned hot against his skin. 

 

××××××××××

 

_ Oswald woke up alone back in his own bed. He tore off the necklace and threw it against the wall.  _

 

_ ‘Remember Penguin,’ he heard Zatanna’s last warning, ‘Luck can be a curse as well as a blessing.’ He heard the cursed magician’s laughter ringing in his ears. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was the fic that came to my mind as soon as I read this prompt.


End file.
